Finn and the duck
by KKandPercy
Summary: This is just a pointless oneshot of something weird that happens to Finn. No flaming but I enjoy good reviews.


There was always the times where randomness just couldn't help but come into the Kingdom Keepers lives. Since they crossed over into the parks, they encountered many dangerous, creepy, cryptic, and just plain weird things. Take for instance the Duck. No one really understands it but it's still funny to talk about. There was a time where every night when some or all the Kingdom Keepers would walk out of Escher's Keep to see that there was a cute little duck staring at them like it was curious of what they were doing. The duck was there for a week. And Then it seemed like it got bored and decided to leave them alone. Which brings us to the real story. The story of what happened once the duck came back.

Finn Whitman the leader of the Kingdom Keepers was texting Amanda on his way to Escher's keep. He awoke in Frontierland so it was a long walk to the castle. He was walking by the water that surrounded Tom Sawyer Island. He felt his phone vibrate so he opened it up and read the text from Amanda: Lol.  
>He smiled and was about to text back but heard a sound. He looked around and saw a Duck. A familiar, Small, cute little duck. It quacked and flew toward him grabbing his phone out of his hand. It flew and landed five feet in front of him. Needless to say he was confused.<br>"Uh.. Little, big.. Ducky.. Give me my Phone.", He said. The Duck just flapped its wings. Finn stepped closer to the duck saying," Come here ducky.. Give me my Phone." The duck just backed away and flew atop the fence that surrounded the water. He inwardly groaned. He walked towards the duck. " Come here ducky.. I REALLY need my phone." The duck titled its head as if to ask: Why do you need this piece of junk?  
>"Really? I need my phone." The duck titled its head again. " Why do you care about my phone anyway?" The duck flapped its wings. Then it flew behind Finn. He turned around seeing the duck put the phone on the ground. Finn reached for his Phone. Then.. The duck bit him." OW!" The duck grabbed the phone and flew while Finn chased it. He chased it all the way to the raft that takes people to Tom Sawyer Island. The duck was at the edge of the raft. Finn thought to himself, <em>If only there was a way to grab the Phone from the stupid Duck.<em> So Finn did something classified as: Stupid. He tried to grabbed to phone from the duck by sliding across the raft to get it. Little did he know the duck was actually smart and stepped to the side before Finn landed into the water. Finn looked at the duck and said," Do you hate me that much?" The duck dropped the phone on the raft and Quacked as a reply. Finn swore he saw the duck wink before it flew away. He sighed and got out of the water. He grabbed his Phone. _Ding!_ He looked at his phone and looked at the text. It was from Amanda. It read: Where are you?  
>He texted back: I'm almost there.<p>

That's when he ran to Escher's Keep.

Finn was surprised that the first thing the others noticed about him was that he was late. The second was that all of them thought he was crazy.  
>" The duck. Stole your phone?", asked Philby raising an eyebrow.<p>

"Yes! I'm telling you it did!"  
>" AWW! DUCKS ARE SOO CUTE!" They all stared at Charlene."What?", she demanded.<br>"I don't believe it.", said Jess getting back to the subject.  
>"Well, it happened."<br>"And you're gonna be scarred for the rest of your life.", Maybeck said.  
>Finn ignored him. Then he thought of something. "I can prove to you that it really happened!"<br>" Oh really?"  
>" Yes! It bit me!" They all stared at him. He showed them his hand and they grew silent.<br>"TOLD YOU!",Finn yelled.  
>"Okay.. okay so you're not hallucinating. But it's a duck. It's not really a big deal.", said Amanda.<p>

" I could've died."  
>"Oh right. Even I doubt a cute little duck could commit murder.", said Willa.<br>"It's true."  
>Maybeck groaned." Can we <em>please<em> forget about the duck. Who cares. It's not importan-" They all heard a " Quack" and looked for where it came from. They looked out the window and the duck was holding something in its mouth.  
>"What's it holding?", Willa asked.<p>

"That's funny it looks like a wallet.", said Philby.  
>Finn looked closer." That's my wallet!"<br>The room filled with laughter. He muttered, " I hate that duck."


End file.
